Box
by kingdomtoerba
Summary: "Ambos, ese día, decidieron ver qué pasaría si eran sinceros. Si por fin decidían valorar como se merecía su relación". Más Harmony para el mundo.


¡Hola! Vengo con esto, de la nada haha. Primero que todo, es necesario el disclaimer donde aclaro que Harry Potter, su universo y toda su trama no es idea mía sino que de JKR y también de Warner Bros. Ambos construyeron este hermoso universo, una dándole vida y los otros trayéndolo en ocho películas. No tengo ánimos de lucrar con esto ni mucho menos, sólo vengo a escribir para saciar mi hambre Harmony.

El **origen** de este fic, la verdad, tiene larga data. Proviene desde que leí el Príncipe Mestizo (¡muchos años atrás D:!) pero por fin me animé a escribirlo y que me quedara como deseaba. La verdad de las cosas es que se iba a llamar 'Amortentia' pero me arrepentí al último minuto y decidí por 'Box', al final del fic lo entenderán. También, si puedo agradecer, es a la canción de Pink Floyd _Another brick in the wall_ , por ayudarme con la inspiración (no tiene nada que ver la letra con el fic pero el ritmo pucha que me sirvió para soltar mis añejos dedos para la historia XD). Si sirve, esto es post-guerra y mezclé escenas de los libros con las películas, si es que llega a parecerles raro. Una cosa más: no sé hacer separadores dentro de esta página, aunque los pongo siempre me junta todo el texto. Así que me vi obligada a usar su separador por defecto :'c

Por si acaso, un dato en torno al cabello de Ron lo proporciona la propia JK en una entrevista (está en HPwiki). Si les sirve, tengo cuenta en QuizUp (me verán por siempre en los quiz de HP LOL). Me llamo Camy, soy de Chile (profesión: Estudiante de Hufflepuff). ¡Búsquenme, seamos amigos! (?) Y, por último, no hay beta: todo error es mío. Perdonen de antemano.

¡Saludos!

 **BOX**

Había algo extraño en el ambiente, Hermione estaba segura de ello. Miró hacia todos lados buscando respuestas, intentó hacerlo desapercibidamente. Su esfuerzo fue desastroso, ya que _todo_ parecía normal en la mazmorra donde aprendían Pociones y, claro está, los vapores que se emitían de varios calderos hacía la visibilidad complicada. Puso su mochila en la mesa, con un sentimiento de leve derrota, pero aun presintiendo que se le escapaba una cosa. ¿Qué podría ser?

Ron, indiferente a lo que le ocurría a su novia, se sentó a su lado. Bostezó, se rascó su larga nariz con una de sus manos y se despojó de su túnica. Estaba callado y parecía pensativo, aunque eso debía justificarse por todo el sueño que había estado acumulando de la semana: era viernes, su cuerpo lo sabía y era ya casi urgente ir a dormir un poco antes del entrenamiento de quidditch. Casi ignorando la manada de vapores alrededor, miró a sus amigos y comenzó a garabatear un pergamino.

Mientras, Harry había ya llegado al otro lado de la mesa que siempre ocupaban; por lo que se sentó al lado de Hermione. Todo iba bien con él, hasta que notó a la chica. Su mirada estaba un poco desenfocada y, además, andaba amarrándose su cabello con un pinche, donde sus gestos anunciaban la preocupación y alerta: actitudes inusuales para una clase. Como aún las heridas de la esa absurda guerra seguían en ellos, él apoyó una de sus manos en el brazo de ella, buscando llamar su atención. Hermione se giró enseguida hacia él, donde al notar la alerta e inquietud en Harry supo que había fallado en 'actuar desapercibidamente'.

-Hermione, ¿estás bien?- cuando le hizo esa pregunta, la chica estaba casi segura que un olor de la mazmorra era que la que estaba alterándola. Su mente estaba un poco agotada, pero intentó fingir que no era la gran cosa.

-Sí, es sólo que no tuve que comer ese tocino en el desayuno- como él no parecía del todo convencido con esa respuesta, Hermione tuvo que cambiar su gesto facial y reforzar sus palabras al tomar la mano de Harry, que seguía apoyada en su brazo. No quería preocuparlo, no a él. Mientras soltaba un suspiro para ordenar su cabeza, tuvo la sorpresa de notar cómo las manos de Harry aún seguían tan suaves y cálidas como la primera vez que las tocó, en aquella apocalíptica noche de Halloween donde _el niño que vivió_ luchó para sacarla entre los escombros que había generado el troll. Era como si el tiempo y todo el dolor que había vivido no pudieran manifestarse en su cuerpo. Hermione tan sólo podía ver esos rastros de dolor y de serenidad en sus ojos, demostrando cuánto había madurado. Ante toda la situación, la chica optó por darle una breve sonrisa, para que así se calmara –Estoy bien, Harry. Tranquilo. Si pasara algo, te lo diría-

Obviamente, Harry no pareció del todo convencido, pero la conversación terminó ahí. Justo en ese momento Slughorn entró al lugar, dando por sentado que la clase comenzaría. Ahí fue cuando Hermione recordó que ese día nuevamente verían amortentia, por lo que un breve 'oh' salió de sus labios. Con ese nuevo dato fue capaz de comprender que era el olor de la poción la que estaba generando estragos en ella. ¿Será porque uno de los olores que percibe no tan sólo estaba al frente de ella, burbujeando lentamente, sino que también a su lado? Creyó que al tener la esencia de Ron tan cerca de ella y multiplicada, más encima, habría una explosión de impresiones y reacciones en su sistema, que no podría concentrarse con ambas cosas tan cerca…, pero estaba equivocada. Ahí Hermione se dio cuenta de qué era lo extraño: el olor de la amortentia, para ella, había cambiado. Porque sí, sentía el césped recién cortado, el pergamino nuevo y la pasta de dientes que sus padres siempre usan, pero no el cabello de Ronald. Ese olor no emanaba de la poción. Impresionada, se acercó a oler el cabello de su novio de manera disimulada. Sí, ese olor de bálsamo y a _La Madriguera_ era inconfundible. Pero cuando el profesor les pidió hacer el antídoto como deber de la clase y olió la muestra que le brindaron en un pequeño frasco, confirmó que eso era lo que había cambiado. Sus manos tiritaron. ¿Qué significaba esto?

La lógica reinó su pensamiento: si el olor de Ron no estaba ahí, entonces sus sentimientos hacia él se modificaron desde su sexto año hasta ahora. Pero era curioso, ya que la relación amorosa que tenía con él se construyó y afirmó producto de lo que vivieron la búsqueda y destrucción de los horcruxes con Harry. ¿Habrá pasado algo allí que generó ese cambio, alguna cosa de la que no se dio cuenta? Hermione se encontraba muy abrumada para pensarlo en ese momento, muchos recuerdos aparecían en su mente mientras intentaba encontrar una explicación. Aun así, sabía que en medio de clases no encontraría nada; por lo que esperó pacientemente a que terminara la lección para poder irse a la Biblioteca.

A pesar de todo lo que había vivido hace un año, estar rodeada de libros era un excelente ambiente para poder encontrar respuesta a todas sus preguntas. Lo primero era encontrar alguna explicación en torno a la poción, si era posible que existiera un cambio en la percepción del olor que emanaba de ella y, en consecuencia, lo que consideraba el usuario como 'digno para la obsesión'. Tuvo que buscar en la Sección Prohibida por unas horas, revisando lo que varios eruditos comentaban sobre esta poción de amor. No habían muchas menciones, tan sólo una que fue garabateada rápidamente en la esquina de un libro: _"La amortentia, como todo dentro del fino arte de una poción, puede modificarse ante el más mínimo suceso o acción"_. Un enunciado así no era del todo fiable, y tal vez en otra circunstancia Hermione lo habría desechado sin dudar, pero ahora no quedaba otra elección que aceptar esa frase como posible. Ella era prueba viviente de que esa frase tenía sentido. Haciendo memoria, Snape fue capaz de obtener resultados exelentes en la preparación de sus pociones al manipular los ingredientes de forma no convencional; tal como Harry demostró al seguir sus trucos en Sexto Año. Por ello, creyó en esa letra garabateada. Atrajo con firmeza el libro a su regazo y lo pidió prestado a Madame Pince, no sin antes haber obtenido una firma de la Profesora McGonagall.

Mientras salía de ahí, sólo un pensamiento invadía su mente: _Tal vez no estoy tan enamorada de Ron como pensé. Tal vez amo a alguien más y no me he dado cuenta de ello._

* * *

Fue inesperado ver sólo a Harry entrar a la Sala Común, con su escoba en una mano y un bolso. Estaba callado, como si hubiera descubierto algo que no podía decirle a nadie. Hermione, viéndolo de reojo, tuvo un fugaz recuerdo de su sexto año nuevamente, cuando su amigo regresaba de sus clases con Dumbledore.

-Hola Harry, ¿qué tal el entrenamiento?- el muchacho sólo encogió sus hombros.

-Agotador, esto de las finales hace que Ron se encuentre poseído por Oliver y quiera entrenar hasta en las horas de clases- se rascó su cabeza, quitándole importancia. Miraba hacia varios lados, como si quisiera notar casualmente a todos los estudiantes que estaban en la sala. Pero Hermione lo notó, su presentimiento no estaba equivocado: su mejor amigo tenía planeado algo, o le había ocurrido algo y necesitaba de su consejo.

Harry, al ver cómo Hermione suspiraba y cerraba el libro que leía, le hizo deducir que ella entendió una pincelada de lo que quería. Así, se apresuró en pedirle si podía acompañarle en una caminata por los terrenos. Obviamente, pensó para sí mismo, lo más lejos posible del campo de quidditch, donde Ron y Ginny estarían: su mejor amigo estaba aún evaluando las tácticas que usarían para el próximo partido, mientras que su hermana ordenaba el camarín (ya que le tocaba a ella ese día). Cuando lograron salir, y estuvieron a una distancia prudente del castillo, Hermione se decidió a hablar.

-Harry, ¿ocurrió algo?

-Sí, no te molestaría si no existiera nada. Quiero que lo sepas antes que nadie.

Hermione, como conocía tan bien a la persona que estaba en frente de ella, lo miró a los ojos. Pero, por primera vez, no supo qué leer en ellos. En muy pocas oportunidades Harry no había sido un libro abierto, y ésta era una de aquellas instancias. Eso le hizo preguntar el qué.

Para su sorpresa, Harry fue rápidamente al grano: -He terminado con Ginny- lo dijo en un susurro, pero que para Hermione fue perfectamente audible. Mientras veía cómo el rostro de su amiga se contraía por la sorpresa, él se sintió aliviado en por fin haber pronunciado esas palabras. Pensó que estaba liberando por fin una carga que llevaba hace bastante.

-¿Por qué? ¿Las cosas andaban muy mal entre ustedes?

-Sí. Ginny es demasiado celosa, exige demasiado. Será una chica muy guapa y tendrá mis mismas aficiones, pero no puedo tolerarla. La he conocido de una manera de la que no es grata…, y no quiero estar más con ella. Terminamos hace una semana.

-¿Nadie sabe? ¿Ni siquiera Ron?- Harry asintió.

-No quiero que sepa hasta que las cosas estén más tranquilas. Ginny no se tomó muy bien mi decisión, si sirve para aclarar. El día que no fui a Encantamientos fue porque me acorraló en un armario, para que reconsiderara mi decisión.

-Entonces, eso de que la directora te había llamado fue mentira…

-Me imagino que eso también lo sabías- dijo él, medio en broma.

-Sospeché. ¡Oh, Harry! ¿Qué harás? Tendrás que darle tiempo a Ginny, la pobre ha estado enamorada de ti desde siempre…- habría continuado su discurso si no fuera porque él la interrumpió.

-Ella tendrá todo el tiempo que quiera y necesite, pero yo no cuento con eso. Debo hacer mi movimiento ahora, que aún puedo.

Hermione no entendió hasta que notó todo lo que estaba pasando y lo que iba a pasar. Habían llegado al lago, junto a un árbol con un enorme tronco. Harry se había acercado demasiado a ella, invadiendo su espacio personal, pero no retrocedió. A esa distancia, Hermione fue capaz de ver una pequeña imperfección en el rostro de Harry, pero también lo guapo que era. Iba a preguntar qué ocurría, o al menos intentaría decir algo inteligente, pero un olor particular hizo que se paralizara. El caballo de Harry, moviéndose a causa del viento, ocasionó que todo lo que venía sucediendo desde el incidente de la amortentia tuviera sentido.

La esencia de su mejor amigo había reemplazado lo que significaba para ella la obsesión. Tal como Hermione lo había reflexionado con esa frase garabateada en el libro, eso puede deberse a muchas cosas, tanto positivas como negativas. Entre lo primero, habían demasiados para hacer una lista: el ver a Harry reír, estar curioso, tranquilo y compartir con ella eran acciones recurrentes en su memoria. Eso sí, a pesar de que en los negativos escaseaban los recuerdos, existía un particularmente fuerte: cuando Ron los abandonó. Tanto para Harry como para Hermione se convirtió en un tema tabú referirse a ello, incluso en la actualidad. Durante esas semanas existieron demasiadas ocasiones donde ambos se mostraron frágiles, derrotados y negativos consigo mismos y con el otro. Como se entendían, cada uno a su propia manera, no hubo necesidad de usar las palabras. Las miradas y los movimientos de sus cuerpos eran una respuesta clara de lo que ocurría, donde se lo comunicaban al otro de manera inconsciente.

Eso sí, con el paso de los días lograron apaciguar más el dolor por medio de gestos y caricias. Eran breves, tan pocas que podían contarse con los dedos de las manos, pero que sirvieron para que estuvieran mejor y se recuperaran. Harry sacó a bailar a Hermione en una oportunidad, cuando la música sonaba en la radio. Hermione abrazó a Harry de la nada en el bosque de Dean, mientras éste armaba la carpa. Los dos se acostumbraron a mantener la mirada por bastante tiempo cuando terminaba alguno una frase. También estaba la conversación acalorada que tuvieron en torno a Dumbledore y la misión suicida que le encargó a Harry. El cementerio del Valle de Godric y la tumba de James y Lily. A pesar de que faltaba Ron en ese grupo, quién era capaz de aportar con toda la calidez humana y tranquilidad, Harry y Hermione fueron capaces de suplir su ausencia de cierta manera. Lo intentaron sin proponérselo. Y es en esa situación donde ambos conocieron cosas del otro que no se propusieron nunca descubrir: pequeños lunares, cuál era la forma exacta de sus ojos, sus _olores_ , más manías, más hábitos. Esas escenas, que pasaban en la mente de la chica con gran rapidez mientras Harry la acorralaba, ahora adquirían una gran importancia; explicando cómo el olor de Harry llegó a asociarlo a cierta clase de dolor y angustia. Pero también a felicidad y cuidado.

Hermione sabía que esto estaba mal, que no se lo debía hacer a Ron. No lo merecía. Pero dentro de ella, muy profundo y oculto de los ojos curiosos, estaba la convicción que debía despojarse de esta duda. La amortentia fue la que abrió esta puerta, pero si era sincera consigo misma, esta duda siempre persistió en su corazón. Tal vez siempre había amado a Harry y no de la manera que ella creyó. Tal vez todas estas dudas que estaba alimentando su corazón y contaminaban su mente demostraban que estuvo equivocada por todos estos años. Probablemente siempre amó a Ron como un hermano, un ser humano al cual estimaba mucho y a Harry como el hombre por el que habría dado su vida sin dudarlo. Ya estaba dispuesta a sacrificarse por su amigo. Por Ron igual. Pero ahora las perspectivas que tenía de ambos se estaban mezclando de una manera terrible. Era imposible detenerlo. Esta situación, para Hermione, equivalía a una acción tan fuerte y temeraria que podía asimilarla al abrir una caja de pandora: _su amor por Harry_. Si hacía esto, ¿estaba haciendo lo correcto? ¿Aclarar su mente de esta manera era mejor que vivir arrepentida por el resto de sus días? ¿Necesitaba comprender hasta qué punto estaba el amor por Harry y la supuesta devoción hacia Ron? ¿Era necesario, importante? ¿Era justo, cierto? ¡¿Cierto?!

Harry esperó alguna señal, pero se sorprendió cuando fue ella la que lo atrajo. Fue un beso breve, sólo juntando sus labios. Hermione pasó una de sus manos por su cabello. Mientras, él tomó su cintura y se las arregló para que ambos cuerpos quedaran ocultos detrás de ese árbol. Así, se comenzaron a conocer de otra manera más; donde los besos se hicieron cada vez más largos y urgentes.

Hermione aún estaba pensando a toda máquina, intentando encontrar alguna respuesta a lo que estaba pasando. Desgraciadamente, ella no cuenta con un álter ego de sí misma que pueda ayudarle y aconsejarle, no como sí lo tuvo Ginny. Pero mientras pasaban los segundos –y después los minutos y las horas en ese árbol- la avalancha de reflexiones comenzaron a ser reemplazadas por el mismo Harry, que llenaba su mente de una nueva manera. El amor empezaba a aflorar dentro de ella. Mientras, Harry Potter estaba seguro de lo que hacía. No es que empezara a sospechar producto de una poción, sólo se dio cuenta al ver cómo también Ron apaciguaba su amor hacia su mejor amiga y descubrir por sí mismo cuál era la dimensión en que valoraba a Hermione. Después de mucho, llegó a la respuesta. Y estaba decidido. Si Ron los llegara a pillar… ahí vería qué haría. Pero era imposible arrepentirse.

Ambos, ese día, decidieron ver qué pasaría si eran sinceros. Si por fin decidían valorar _como se merecía_ su relación. Y, por fortuna, ambos llegaron a una respuesta similar: se necesitaban. _En todo sentido._


End file.
